


Crystal Twins

by impish_nature



Category: Gravity Falls, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, but they'll make an appearance later, crystal twinning au, crystal twins au, not all the characters are in this from the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impish_nature/pseuds/impish_nature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven Universe/Gravity Falls Crossover between me and @cirilee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crash Landing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This oneshot: Stan crash-landing on Earth.
> 
> Thanks to rubyxsapphire25 for the request! I haven’t got to the scene you were looking for yet because me and cirilee got too excited and it became a full blown new AU. (everyone should go look at the artwork that she’s already thrown up!! ♥)

“No, no, _no_!”

There was a shrill beeping ricocheting around the room. A painful shrieking that felt like it was making his ears bleed. He cursed, his fist slamming into the console in front of him that refused to stop flashing brightly and screaming at him. He grit his teeth in determination as he glanced from the console to the view outside, hands still flitting over the buttons in quick flighty movements. The planet was still coming up to meet him as his smoking ship descended rapidly towards the atmosphere. He knew once he broke through he wouldn’t be able to leave again, his ship didn’t have the power to do it with everything they had been through together.

But nothing was working to slow his descent. He’d made it this far, used every trick he knew to keep the ship running this long. The ship had taken a hit as soon as he left homeworld and it had been malfunctioning ever since.

It was a wonder it had survived this long.

His shoulders slumped in defeat as the console rejected all of his commands. The beeping had stopped, the lights of the console slowly flickered away one at a time until he was left in the darkening room, the one red light left above him illuminating everything in a dangerous glow. He took one more look around the small space he had lived in for the last few months, floating through space in a small bubble that felt so much like home and heart-wrenching solitude all at once before he turned to the world still rushing towards him.

He was going to crash.

There was no way he could survive the fall from this height.

He hated heights. It was ironic that it was as the ground came up to meet him that he suddenly remembered. The void of space hadn’t felt high or low as he drifted aimlessly yet suddenly being drawn into this planets gravity reminded him just how terrifyingly high up he really was.

Other thoughts took over the panic though, a deep despair clutching at his heart.

He’d never got to say goodbye to Sixer.

He wouldn’t be around to protect him again.

What if he needed him?

_“Hey, you listen to me. You’ll always be my right hand gem, no matter what they say, OK?”_

The man glanced down at his right hand, fingers tracing the brown gem that resided there with a soft forlorn expression, trying his hardest to comfort himself in his last moments as he thumbed over the small rough edge. His last connection to his twin. But all it did was remind him that his brother didn’t want him anyway. He was a wanted criminal, a defect gem. The look he’d seen on his twin’s face as he ran from their commander, hand clutched tight to his wounded side, had been filled with such disappointment, he couldn’t help but realise that he’d chosen homeworld over him. He didn’t understand that their way of doing things was just so _wrong_.

He gave a deep sigh, closing his fist so he couldn’t stare at the glistening gem that seemed to berate him just as he imagined his twin would in this situation. It was after all, his own fault for disobeying that he was in this mess to begin with.

He slipped his gemmed hand close to his chest, gripping it tightly with his other hand as the ground got closer and closer.

“Guess it’s good that you wouldn’t want me to protect you anymore.” His voice was gravelly and harsh to his own ears, months of solitude and little voice of his own even beforehand on homeworld leaving it an odd foreign sound even to himself. A lifetime of being silent unless spoken to, of having to stay in the background as was his duty made it hard to break the rules even now.

“What rules?” A smile coiled on his lips as he realised how foolish it was to care now, his voice gaining strength and grounding him. The small act of defiance as he fell to his death adding some fuel against the darkness surrounding him. He had made it, he had escaped. That was what mattered. He had been bold enough to try. It was something he had once shared with the one person who cared what he thought. The moments alone when he had stopped feeling like a defect gem and felt…worthwhile, unique instead. When it had been them against the world and he’d thought that his brother thought the same way he did.

When they’d promised that they’d roam the stars together if anyone tried to pull them apart again.

He’d thought that _that_ had never changed between them.

How wrong he’d been.

“Heh. Should have spoken to myself more often.” He pushed the thought away, letting his voice continue to keep him sane. He didn’t want to think about his brother recently, wanted to have his last moments thinking of the good moments. Them rushing around the empty kindergarten, exploring together. Hand in hand, gem against gem safely encased between them where no one else could hurt them.

He pretended it was his twin’s hand around his as he gripped them tighter to his chest.

_“We’ll always be together, won’t we? We won’t let them tear us apart.”_

The world around him exploded into red, a sudden white hot pain eclipsing everything as he finally made impact. It all felt distant though, his brother’s young smiling face reflected against his closed eyelids.

And then everything went blissfully black.

 

* * *

 

A small comforting sensation washed over him. Warmth and safety rolled into one even as the world stayed dark. He hummed happily, staying floating through the darkness around him, knowing that his brother would feel the motion through his gem. They’d been in this situation before. He always threw himself into a fight if his brother was in danger. And it happened fairly often on their explorations off of homeworld. The research trips he accompanied his brother on as his off world guard were always filled with adventure and for himself a sense of purpose that he never had back home. It was a breath of fresh air, the times when they could be themselves and he didn’t have to worry about etiquette or reprimanding for speaking out of turn.

But in some instances- when the threat had passed of course, he could proudly say that he had never once left his brother in a dangerous situation - he had ended up damaged enough to need to heal up in his gem, his brothers hands safe and warm as they encompassed him and took them both back to their ship where he then made a habit of talking to him, keeping him close until he was ready to come out again.

He hummed again, stretching out in his gem as finally let the darkness start to recede. It was time to come out. He had no idea how long he’d let himself drift peacefully this time. He didn’t normally let himself stay in here for too long but the soothing feeling of whatever Sixer was doing just felt too heartening to stop just yet, he was sure he wouldn’t mind him basking in whatever praise he was giving him for just a little bit longer.

With that in mind, his thoughts wandered again, soaking up the encouragement. _What did I do this time?_ He frowned, shifting round his memory banks to see what exactly he had fought off, what interesting creature they had come across that meant he deserved the praise his twin was giving him right now as he waited for him to wake up.

A flash of light broke through the foggy thoughts, the screeching ring of his ship plummeting through space echoing through his ears.

His eyes snapped open, the world around his gem finally coming into sharp clarity through the sepia tone it always had when he was encased in the stone.

He’d survived the crash.

It wasn’t Sixer looking after him.

The warm feeling had vanished, leaving him cold and panicked as his eyes travelled over the unfamiliar area. It wasn’t even the place that he’d crash landed in. Someone had moved him. He gulped, trembling slightly as he took a moment to assess everything. Whoever it was had been taking care of him whilst he regained his strength. That still sent warning bells ringing through him, that he had found himself back at square one, in one of the gem colonies. One that had yet to realise or be told who he was. He was sure the welcome he was receiving would soon change once they found out.

Movement caught his attention, someone was approaching him. He narrowed his eyes but everything was distorted in this view unless it was a few inches in front of him. He knew he should probably get his physical form back but it felt better for once to stay quiet and low, take them by surprise if he needed to.

A sudden whirring noise grabbed his attention, a nervous thrum buzzing through him in unison before something came into sharp focus in his small bubble of vision.

An unfamiliar tool was coming towards him.

His heart stopped as his mind raced. They knew who he was all along. This was some kind of ritual the colony performed as part of its death sentence. Maybe they were kind enough to give their defect gems a moment of peace before they shattered them. He almost succumbed to it, let them do it before the last few months of his life flashed before him.

He’d not only _defied_ the homeworld gems, he had _escaped_.

He’d survived crash landing- wherever the hell he was.

He sure as hell wasn’t going to let this kill him now.

And with that he forced himself into the world, pushing passed the fog and propelling himself out of the safe haven that was his gem. His shield formed with him, his right arm lashing out with it at whatever figure had been before him. His arm jarred as it hit the vibrating tool and he heard a cry of pain as it fell to the floor, the figure reeling backwards away from both of them. He didn’t pay attention to the person, eyes focused on the still whirring tool on the floor which he crushed under his foot, just to be sure no one could try to use it against him again.

“ _Dude_ , you like, came out of the gem. That was so _cool_.”

The gem blinked, glancing back at the awestruck face staring back at him. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion, the expression far from what he had been expecting when he lashed back. He had expected to fight his way out, not just have one figure staring at him like he was the best thing he’d ever seen.

If anything the look threw him in general.

No one had looked at him like that before. It was the look Sixer gave the weird creatures they were sent to study, when he was completely in his element and his curiosity overtook him.

“Mr Gem? Are you OK? Sorry for, you know, trying to cut your gem down for setting.”

“Mr Gem? Setting? What are you talking about?” He blinked, his shield shrinking slightly, just enough to see the figure around it but also ready to use it to add some force to his punch if he needed it. Why was the guy pretending he didn’t know who he was? Was it all a ruse? He had been trying to kill him two seconds ago and now he acting like it wasn’t his intention at all!

“Well yeah, Mr Gem. It’s not every day a person pops out of a gem, dude- wait does that mean all the raw gems we get were actually people? Or aliens? Are you an alien?”

“I don’t- what?” He let his arm drop to his side, his mind completely conflicted as he took in the still ecstatic man.

What the hell was happening?

“Soos, I can’t hear you working! You can’t be done already.”

The gem flinched as the door behind him cracked against the wall with the force it was opened with. He spun, his back hitting the table behind him as he tried to keep both men in his range of vision.

“…Who is this?” The man looked from Soos to the gem and back again before his eyes trailed to the table he rested against. His eyes narrowed, his mouth thinning into a disapproving line. “And where is the gem you were meant to be setting?”

“Dude, he’s got it.”

“What do you mean, _he’s_ got it?”

“It’s in his palm, I think. That’s what it looked like when he materialised. You should have seen it!”

“…Soos, you are making no sense. You’re telling me, you just let him come in here and pick it up?”

The conversation washed over the gem, his ears muting them out to a faint hum as the room behind the other man grabbed his attention. Small lights seemed to dance and sparkle at him, calling out to him, warning him about his fate. His arms shook, his eyes widening as his shield grew again in a subconscious defence. He didn’t even pay attention to the sharp intake of breath the disbelieving man in front of the door seemed to give the action.

Those were gem shards staring back at him.

This place was a grave yard.

And he was about to become its latest occupant.

And with that thought he tore his eyes away, his vision darting around for an escape route. His eyes fell on the window, a small grin overtaking his face as he darted for it, pulling his fist back and cracking into it full force with his shield, letting glass rain down behind him without a thought. He fell the other side, curling up into a ball to roll safely before jumping up. He could hear shouting behind him and couldn’t resist the small rebellious instinct to turn and flash the men a victorious grin before he darted away again, not even caring that he had no idea where he was or where he was headed.

“What the hell are you doing, Soos?! Don’t let him steal our merchandise! Get after him.”

“No, like, he _is_ the gem, dude! He didn’t steal anything!”

He cursed as he heard them following him a few moments later. Whoever or whatever they were, they were persistent! He just needed to find a place to lose them. He kept glancing round, the whole place making him feel small and insignificant against the unfamiliar and frankly daunting landscape. Wherever he was, it was nothing like homeworld, or any colony he’d heard about. It was too unstructured, each building individual and covered in coloured billboards and scrawled words seeming to invite him in. Nothing made sense. Why didn’t the buildings just say exactly what they contained for simplicity? Why did they have wide windows displaying all their items for everyone to see as if people didn’t know what they would find inside? And none of them made sense either! Where were the armouries? The science labs? Where was the hierarchy that prohibited him from entering certain buildings? Why were there no guards standing at all the doorways to check the gems that went in and out?

He glanced over his shoulder, ignoring all the strange sights as he gauged the distance between him and the two chasing him. He grinned, noting that they were trailing further behind, one even further back than the other, unable to keep up with his speed.

He faced forward again, his grin widening as he skidded to an ungainly halt and darted to the side, a small passageway between the buildings having caught his eye as he passed it. He darted through it, a small whoop escaping him as he continued to run, hoping that he had completely lost them as the alleyway led him round the back of the building.

The joyful sound died on his lips, his face falling as his hopes were shattered.

He was at a dead end.

His mouth ran dry, footsteps reverberating towards him as his assailants entered the alley. He looked up, noting that they hadn’t rounded the corner yet and quickly hid behind the large weird box that seemed to take up most of the space here.

He waited with baited breath, hearing the footsteps get closer, hoping against hope that the man would leave again. That he’d think that he’d got it wrong and try to find him elsewhere. He knew he could fight him off if he really had to but he also knew it would take a lot out of him after only recently regenerating.

He let his breath out in one sharp hiss of shock as the man knocked on the box beside him.

“You in there, Mr Gem?”

He jumped up at the voice, still hoping to use the element of surprise to his advantage as he used the box to hoist himself up, his arm raised ready to attack like he had the first time.

Or that’s what he had intended to do, anyway.

He stumbled as the box rolled away from him, catching him off-guard and leaving him wide open to attack as he slipped sideways and hit the opposite wall of the passageway.

“Whoa, slow down there. I’m not trying to-”

The gem stared at the man, eyes still suspicious as he waited for him to attack. He didn’t let himself relax but he was perplexed by the wide berth he was being given. The man should have just launched at him when he’d left himself wide open. Why hadn’t he? And why was he now glancing behind him? His face fell as he realised there was another set of footsteps coming towards them and everything made sense again.

This man- ‘Soos’, was it? - was the subordinate, he was waiting for his commanding officer to make the decisions, that was all.

“Mr Gem, hide back there and don’t make a sound, OK?”

He blinked as the man pointed back where he had been hiding before but did as he was told, a small spark of hope igniting in his chest as he pushed himself up against the wall.

Maybe he was wrong to trust the man, but he didn’t have much else to do given the circumstances.

“Soos, did you catch him?”

“No, boss, sorry. I must have got it wrong. I really thought he came down here.”

“Did you check the bin?”

“Yeah, he’s not in there. We should really get back out on to the street, maybe he pretending to run down here.”

“God, you’re hopeless. We’ve probably lost him now because of you! You keep going down the street, I’ll go back towards the shop to make sure he didn’t try to loop back around us while we were down here.”

“Right you are, boss.”

He let out a shaky breath as the second pair of footsteps got further away again, taking the risk to peek out at the back of the man who had just lied for him.

He didn’t know what to make of it, no one had ever put their neck on the line for him other than his twin and that was only because they’d been together since they’d first formed in the kindergarten.

“Why did you-?” He flinched as the man turned at the sound of his voice, hiding again. He felt the wall pressed against his back and desperately wished he was a kid again, back in that safe little hole him and Sixer had dug themselves out of.

“Huh? Why? Just didn’t seem right, I guess. Anyway I should go before my boss gets suspicious.” The man was still giving him space, staying out of sight so as to not spook him further. His head hurt from the kind consideration he was unaccustomed to. “Hey, I’m not sure if it matters but we found you on the beach next to a load of debris. If you take the next right turn you come to and keep going straight you shouldn’t miss it.”

And with that he was gone.

The gem blinked as he slowly shuffled forward again, watching the man leave without another word. He stayed in that heavy confusion for a few moments before his words sunk in.

The man knew where his ship was! Maybe he could get off this accursed planet!

And with that he was running again, bolting like he was still being chased as he followed the instructions. A small voice in his head still told him it was foolish to trust the other, but what with everything else he had done, he could only hope that he wouldn’t suddenly turn on him now.

Then again he’d trusted his twin to never turn on him and look how that had turned out.

The ground below him shifted and he tumbled forward with a grumble, the ground puffing up around him in a cloud as he groaned. “He could have said there’d be sand. I hate sand. It’s hard to fight on sand.” He sat up, shaking the horrible material from his hair as he went before slowly standing up and gingerly pressing forward.

He frowned at the body of water before him, squinting in the gloom. His ship should be here if the man had been telling the truth. But all he saw were rocks and sand and _water_. Surely the guy would have warned him if his ship was submerged.

A loud clunk caught his attention, diverting his eyes downwards, as his foot connected with something in the sand.

His legs gave out on him, his knees hitting the sand as everything fell away from him, his eyes focused on the gleam of metal protruding towards him.

The name on the side of the scrap was all he needed to see.

They weren’t rocks he could see in the distance.

He didn’t know what he’d been thinking, a small bubble of hysterical laughter leaving him at his ignorance. Of course _he’d_ survived the landing but that didn’t mean his ship had. It would have been a miracle if it had.

He was well and truly stuck here.

His arms curled around his knees as he sat up, tightening himself into as small a ball as possible as he gave in to the crushing sensations of being marooned on a foreign planet, his whole body shaking with the knowledge. His eyes found the stars twinkling at him mercilessly at him. Toying with him, mocking him with their presence. The sky should be pitch black to match his mood, he didn’t want to see them and wonder where his twin was, wonder how he was doing without him.

“I wish you were with me, Sixer. You’d know what to do.”

He felt like he sat there for hours, in amongst the rubble that had once been his home, now scraps of metal and looted parts that he couldn’t hope to build anything out of. He lost track of time, lost track of everything as his heart and soul fell into despair with every passing moment.

And then a shadow fell over him.

He didn’t even have the strength to fight this time.

“Hey, are you OK?”

The gem blinked, slowly shifting at the vaguely familiar voice. He turned his head, tilting it from its spot to gaze upwards. It felt like it was too much effort to lift his head properly in that moment. He let a small sad smile grace his lips though as the ‘Soos’ grinned back at him. “Looks like I’m stuck here.”

“Oh.”

The man sat beside him and he still couldn’t bring himself to move, just letting his gaze fall back to the moving tide that had been hypnotising him before.

“You know it’s not that bad here.”

“Hmm.”

It was silent again for a while, the pair of them staring outwards as if this was a normal everyday encounter.

“Do you have a name Mr Gem?”

“A name? I’m Smoky Quartz if that’s what you mean.”

“Hmm…Mr Quartz it is then!”

He frowned, turning his head again to the now beaming man. “What does that even mean?”

“What does what mean?”

“The ‘Mr’ thing.”

“Oh. I guess you don’t use that where you’re from. It’s a term of respect, I guess?”

The gem stared at him, watching him get awkward the more he appraised him, trying to detect a lie in his words. When he found none he turned away from him, hiding the small pleased smile gracing his face.

“Huh, well I could get used to that, kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I’ll be posting up some info on Stan/Fords gems in just a second on my tumblr (impishnature)! I’ll post more about others when they come into the oneshots I think (or maybe before who knows)


	2. First Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This oneshot: Stan and Ford awaiting the homeworld gems chasing them.
> 
> AN: The fruits of some of today’s extra research and a little present/surprise fic for @cirilee (or it was until about 10 minutes ago)

“There’s still time for you, you know? You can still leave, Quartz.”

The gem turned to his brother, taking in his soft concerned gaze, the one that said he wouldn’t judge him if he left now, if he abandoned him to the fate he had created for himself. If anything the pure quartz looked hopeful that he would do just that, like the guilt of dragging him into this was destroying him. He sighed, shaking his head in endearment and letting a small smile grace his face. “This is my _home_ , Sixer. It’s funny really, how quickly it grew on me but it’s definitely so much more of a home than homeworld ever was, ever _could_ be. And…there are people here that I need to protect now.” He glanced around at the beach that he had carved himself a home in, a family in – one that was now hidden away out of harm’s way where the other gems couldn’t get to them or use them against him. It had hurt more than he ever could have imagined to send them away but it had been a necessary evil. He turned back to his twin, the family that he had had since before he’d even known what family meant. He reached out his hand to him, offering him the hold that they had been denied for so many years. “Besides, even if it wasn’t my home. The only way I’d be running is if you were running with me.”

He grinned as his brother stared down at his hand, his own arm reaching out but hesitant, as if scared. Afraid of letting himself have the comfort only for it all to be ripped away from him again later. This was their last stand, the fight that would either end in their victory or their death. Or worse if they couldn’t sway those choices. It was obvious what Sixer’s thoughts were going through; being taken back in disgrace to homeworld, being forced to do their bidding, his brother’s gem broken into shards, defective and of no use to their superiors and taking away his last hope of defiant behaviour.

And knowing that look in his eye, that he was about to repeat his plea again and try and get him to leave without him, he took matters into his own hands. He grabbed Sixer’s hand, aligning their gems so that they fitted perfectly, the way they had before they’d snapped and become two entities. He felt the connection more than physically, a warm glow of serenity passing through him as he felt whole again. Whole and complete for the first time in decades. “Wherever we go, we go together, remember?”

Sixer continued to stare down at their hands, the overwhelming sense of peace leaving him shaking like a leaf. It had been so long. _Too_ long since he’d allowed himself to take comfort from his twin and it was like something snapped inside him. He found him pulling his hand away, only to encase his twin in a tight hug, one that spoke of lost time and broken promises. Of apologies and wishful thinking that they’d make it through this and had time later to fix everything that was still a rift between them.

Smoky laughed, unable to help himself. It had finally happened, he had his brother back. He’d never actually betrayed him like he’d thought. He’d been misguided, yes, but he’d come around and he was no longer trying to push him away. He couldn’t help but close in on the hug, picking his brother up and spinning him as he laughed. He knew it was a serious moment, that soon they’d be fighting for their lives but he couldn’t bring himself to care in that spectacular instant.

And then they were dancing, a nostalgic bubble all of their own that he had hoped for that first time they had laid eyes on each other on Earth. His laughter grew as he remembered homeworld with a delightful defiance, how they had scorned and ridiculed their fusion; worthwhile yet revolting all at once to their plans. It was less of a dance and more of a childish spinning, a stumbling affair full of joyful laughter that reminded him of the time spent before anyone had found them. Before homeworld had tainted them when their eyes had been alight with unabashed curiosity and the sense of adventure. It was innocent and jovial and healing.

And then it happened.

They fused.

The one gem stood tall and proud, their new found height giving them a new sense of courage. A smile stretched across their face as they stared up at the faint twinkle – the only sign that the ship was coming for them. The sense of purpose, the protective instinct had multiplied tenfold, creative sparks as to how to defeat their opponent mixed with the brute strength to do everything they could ever wish to accomplish.

If only they could take the fight to them.

The shield materialised on their arm, rings of colour manifesting along with a symbol that they had not seen in long time. Their smile turned soft and warming as 6 fingers hands trailed across the hand now holding Smoky’s usual symbol. A visor slipped over four eyes, a sparkle of hidden knowledge creeping through the disjointed vision as they pressed a button on the side of them, a crosshair locking on to the ship still coming towards them, checking for weaknesses, anything that could give them the advantage.

Twin screams of excitement echoes behind the newly formed gem, making them jump and spin around to assess the danger that they assumed was coming towards them.

And found two very small children who should be nowhere near them in that instance.

“Oh my gosh, look at you two! You finally made up, ahh, where’s my camera-”

“You told me so much about fusing but I never thought it was actually- that was- wow, how do you do that? Can you fuse with other things-”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down you two.” The voice had a light lilt to it, a tone that spoke of the serious situation yet had the calming effect of not being too strict in the scolding. “What on Earth are you kids doing here?”

Mabel leapt forward, ignoring the question as she hugged around the now crouching gem’s middle. “We snuck out when no one was watching. They didn’t suspect a thing.”

“Huh, guess I taught you too well, didn’t I?” The gem ruffled her hair, ignoring the indignant noise as the other hand went to Dipper’s shoulder. “You two really shouldn’t have though. We won’t be able to fight and protect you two at the same time.” It was blunt and to the point but it had to be said, they both knew that as much as it hurt.

It would be worth it to know they were safe.

“We don’t want you to do this alone though.” Mabel’s voice was muffled in their chest as they sat down, Dipper joining the hug pile with a nod of agreement.

“It’s not fair. You’ve done nothing wrong.”

“Oh, kid I’m pretty sure I’ve both done a lot of things wrong.” The gem chuckled, eyes sparkling at the mischief they had caused. “And I’m also sure you know a lot of those stories. But anyway, sweetheart-” The gem tilted Mabel’s head until they were sure she was looking at them before repeating the process with Dipper. “We’re not alone. Not ever. That’s the joy of being twins. You two understand that one, don’t you?”

There was a silence, a soft deadly calm that spoke of agreement and arguments all at the same time but none of them wanted to broach it. No one wanted to end the conversation with an argument that would leave them all regretful once the fight was over.

“Alright. Well we can’t prepare ourselves for the fight any more than we have. And I quite like the idea of a distraction if you two would be so kind as to give this old gem another good memory to go out fighting with. Just make sure you leave when we tell you to this time, OK? You are not to be around here when the fighting starts.”

“As long as you promise it’s not the last good memory we’ll all have together.”

The gem smiled at the stern look the young girl was levelling at them. They raised a hand up, the other going to the large gem on their chest in an honourable gesture. “Promise.”

It didn’t matter that it was a white lie, didn’t matter that they might not be able to uphold that promise.

After all they’d all survive this or none of them would. The world would become another colony if they failed, the humans and other wildlife wiped out to make way for the kindergartens that would spread the gems like wildfire.

And they would fight tooth and nail before that happened.

But now was not the time to think about that.

Now was the time to have one more treasured memory to fuel them in their fight. These two small children who would make them fight to hell and back to keep them safe.

“So, when you fuse you become a completely new gem?”

They hummed, not really listening. Just glad that the twins were settling down without a fight, that they were going to leave before they got themselves hurt but also were going to keep them company before everything fell down around their ears.

And then the peaceful moment crashed.

With Mabel’s hand resting on their gem, a soft swirling motion of awe that had them preening, Dipper asked the one thing that set the fusion on edge, two varying thought processes breaking through the singular voice that they had become.

“So what gem are you?”

“We’re a Quartz.”

“But I thought Great Uncle Quartz was a pure quartz?”

And with that the fusion broke.

The two of them tumbled away from each other, hitting the sand with soft ‘oomph’s’ as the two children fell backwards off of them with confused cries of concern.

“Shi-shoot, Sixer. I’m sorry that’s all my fault. I shouldn’t have let that get to me-”

“It’s not your fault, stop it. And before you ask Dipper, it’s not your fault either. We should have explained that that was a…touchy subject.”

Sixer turned around, a sigh escaping him as Smoky turned away from all of them, his expression chagrined and disappointed. “Come on, Quartz. You know our fusion is…unusual, and it’s still half you.”

“Is it?”

“I don’t understand?”

Smoky huffed, playing with the sand with one finger, still not looking up at any of them as Dipper spoke, voice high pitch with the agitation of having caused this new found rift. “Kid, we weren’t meant to be two gems. We were only ever meant to be one. One Pure Quartz. But then I got created, something happened, some weird inclusion that made me the gem I am.”

“My Quartz, don’t-”

“Stop calling me that. Like I'm what I should be, instead of...this. What? Don't look at me like that, it’s true. You were the one that was wanted. Or should I say our fusion is what was wanted. I was created, I broke off of you and made us both weaker. That’s why our fusion is weird. Most fusions keep their gems separate but ours fuse together into one.” He gave a twisted little laugh, the sound stopping abruptly as a hand rested soothingly on his shoulder. “It’s funny really. I finally get a sense of purpose when we fuse but it hurts all at the same time when it reminds me that my gem vanishes altogether.”

“You don’t vanish. If you did, your shield wouldn’t manifest, now would it? That fusion is as much you as me and it’s only because of what they used to say on homeworld that you think that. It’s not true, what they said. Just like you used to tell me when they called _me_ a defect. We’re both our own gems and our fusion is an amalgamation of that. You know that deep down.”

“Also…it’s _not_ a pure quartz?”

“Wait, what?”

Both gems turned to the small girl staring back at them, a small perplexed expression on her face as they stared at her with twin looks of disbelief and shock.

“Sweetie, I think we know what gem we are.”

“Not if you’ve been listening to what other people back where you grew up said.” Mabel gestured to them, eyes uncertain. “C-can you fuse back together so I can show you?”

Sixer turned back to his brother, hand outstretched hopefully. “What do you say?”

“I say you’re all wrong but fine…I do like our fusion more than my gem sometimes.”

Sixer frowned at the admonition but ignored it for now as they danced again. It was more subdued, more a comfortable slow spin with less energy, that spoke of wistful thinking when things weren’t so complicated but were now hard to reach.

It still worked and it was with a bubble of laughter that the gem sat down as the small child scrambled up them to take a good scrutinising look at their gem. “Sweetie, that’s considered rude you know.”

“It’s for a very good scientific reason though.” Dipper joined in, clambering up to join her and help in her endeavour.

“Hmm, fair. I guess I can’t argue with that.”

“Like you could win an argument with us anyway.” Mabel added, but before anyone could interject she beamed. “AHA!” She pointed forwards hastily, her finger pressing hard on their gem and making them flinch, pushing her hand away in a reflex response. “Oops, sorry, sorry, I was a bit closer than I thought.” She smiled apologetically up at them before pulling their head down and pointing again, making sure not to touch this time. “But, look? See. There’s little brown bits in there. And there’s like this big- I don’t know what to call it.”

Dipper pulled up beside her at that, following her movements. He’d been studying gems since they’d become acquainted with the species and he’d learnt a lot since the second had joined their midst. They both had been ecstatic to find a like-minded person to share their theories with, both happy to share facts about their species to aid the others research. “A fissure, there’s a big fissure in the centre. So Mabel’s right. You might have one gem but it is two gems joined together, both with little flecks of colour in them.”

“I’m...not a pure quartz?”

“No. I think you’re something entirely new.” Mabel patted the gem softly, earning a warm smile before turning to Dipper. “And while they’re saving the world we can figure out what it is for them, can’t we?”

“Of course! I have my journals on me now, I can start right this second.” And Dipper was gone, jumping back down from their perch to rifle through his bag and pull out the textbooks that had taken up residence there over the last few weeks. “I’m sure I read something about this before-”

“While Dip-Dop nerds out I’ve got one more thing to say.” Mabel turned back to the gem, tiny hands on either cheek as she smiled at the two sets of eyes that locked on to hers, gleaming with pride. “So you see now, right? That you’re not just one gem, you’re something totally new! Like us! Me and Dipper are twins but we’re unique and we don’t completely look like our parents either. And even though you’re one gem now, I know my Grunkle Smoky is still in there. Cause Great Uncle Quartz doesn’t call me Sweetie.”

“Heh, thanks, Sweetie.” The gem gripped her tight, the gesture grateful and the broken part that had almost stopped them fusing healed over, gave them back the purpose that they had felt when they first fused again, without the negative connotations that homeworld had always beaten into them.

“Hey, I think I’ve found it-”

“Wait.” The visor beeped, the gem ignoring the child and placing the other down on the floor as they stood back up, glancing out towards the sky again. They sighed, the sound the epitome of sadness as they found small hands tightening in theirs.

“What? What is it?”

“I’m afraid it’s time you were getting back to safety, kids.” The gem squeezed their hands before dropping them, the shield rematerializing on their arm, growing big and bright and strong. A beacon of hope against the oncoming storm.

“Moldavite is here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: And with that you get a glimpse of what an enemies gem is! And a vagueness of their fusion that I’ll try and put up another info post about at some point. Because as I screamed into the void earlier - EVERYTHING WORKS TOO WELL AHH


	3. Connections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This oneshot: Stan and Soos bonding. (no particular order to the oneshots sorry)
> 
> AN: I’ll put up another info post in a minute ♥ and start up a masterpost.

“Hey, Mr Quartz?”

“What is it, Soos?”

“How come you don’t look after your gem?”

The smoky quartz blinked, having been sat admiring his ever growing hoard of human trinkets and only half listening to the overgrown kid that still seemed to follow him everywhere since they’d met weeks ago. He turned to face him, eyebrows raised as he crossed his arms. “What are you on about?”

“Well, when I worked at the jewellery store-”

“You mean the gem graveyard?”

“Dude, I promise you, none of them turned into people before.”

He hummed, gesturing for Soos to continue in faint disinterest as he went back to scrounging through his little pile, wondering what each one could be used for but not wanting to ask the human in fear of never being able to get him to stop talking.

“Well, yeah when I worked there people would come in to get their gems cleaned up and stuff and basically treated them like they were fragile and could get damaged easily.”

The gem snorted, not deigning to look up again. “Gems aren’t fragile. It takes a lot to crack one.”

“Still, I’m sure there’s some kind of gem care you should be doing, Mr Quartz. Hey! Why don’t I-”

“ _Soos_.” He rubbed at his eyes, feeling a small pressure headache rising at the man’s babbling. “I think I know how to look after my gem.”

“But-”

“I. Am. A. Gem. What is hard to figure out?” He raised his hands up in disbelief before crossing his arms with a huff, gem caught tight to his chest. “I think I know how to look after myself.”

“Please?”

The gem sighed, glancing up at the disappointed and yet still hopeful expression. He didn’t even know what he was asking but if it would get him to give him a minute of peace and quiet. Besides he guessed he still owed him for getting him out of the gem graveyard or morgue- or whatever Soos kept calling it. “Alright, what?”

“Can I polish your gem?”

His eyes narrowed at the words. “You want to touch my gem?”

“Yeah well. I figured that you know- you didn’t pop out of your gem that first time until the drill was coming towards you. But we’d picked you up, like, the day before and I totally spent an hour trying to get that smudge off of your gem before I even thought about breaking-” Soos held his hands up placatingly as he watched the other tighten further around his gemmed hand, a defensive instinct. “I’m still sorry about that, you know.”

“Yeah, whatever. It’s not like you would have been able to break it even if you were trying to execute me.” He grumbled, trying his best to unfurl and act nonchalant, but that whirring sound still set his heart racing. He thought back to before that though, the gentle hands that he had thought were Sixer’s looking after him until he was ready to come out of his gem, the assurance that he was in capable and knowledgeable hands. He slowly set his gaze back on the other, his eyes scrutinising as he took in what he now knew about the man vs who he had assumed was looking after him. Somehow the images didn’t seem to fit over one another. “…Fine. But I will punch you if this gets weird.”

Soos saluted him with a grin. “Fine by me.”

The gem deadpanned as the man brought out some spray bottle and a cloth from his back pocket. “Wait _now_? So that wasn’t a spur of the moment question then?”

“Heh, you got me.” Soos looked sheepish, shuffling closer. “But, I was kind of curious cause you don’t really need to sleep and you don’t need to eat or drink so what do you need to do to survive?”

“Hey, I’m quite liking that drinking lark you taught me if you don’t mind. And sleep is amazing.” He didn’t elaborate that the enforced darkness that humans seemed to put themselves in for hours at a time reminded him of a certain safe hole or that sometimes he was sure he could hear his brother’s voice through the blank void that sleep seemed to conjure up. He felt Soos tug softly at his hand and let him lay his hand in his, palm upwards without any fight, too busy daydreaming about the night before when he was sure he’d heard a voice say _‘I miss you’_.

He knew it was just wishful thinking, and he was pretty sure even his dream version of Sixer had ended up annoying him more than anything with a ‘ _Why did you do it?’_ but at least his mind was being nice enough to let him hear a fairly decent message from his twin no matter how fake it was.

“Yeah but you don’t _need_ it like we do.”

“Well we’re kind of made to adapt to-” He hissed, almost tugging his hand away as Soos sprayed it without warning. “Oi! That was cold.”

“Whoops, sorry dude.”

The gem grumbled, letting Soos get to work. It was a few seconds later that he felt an odd warmth radiating through him. It felt…good, like he was being praised and he tried not to preen at the attention. He gulped, looking away and across the beach to try and ignore the familiar sensation that he could now pinpoint back to those few minutes before he fully woke up on this world. The ones that he had attributed to his brother thanking him for another job well done protecting him, probably with a little bit of good-natured berating at the same time.

“ _Good job, bro, but it’s time to come out now. You can’t sleep forever, you should really be less reckless so we don’t get into this situation as often as we do.”_

But he never could help himself. It was just so easy to throw himself into harm’s way to protect him. It was his job, his duty.

All he was good for.

So he had to do it to the best of his abilities.

And now- he turned back to the human, focusing intently on the gentle movements on his palm. It tickled if he was honest, a small chuckle escaping him. He averted his eyes again as Soos looked up, clamping down on the sound quickly. But it was odd, to be praised and looked after when he had done absolutely nothing to deserve it.

These humans really were funny little creatures.

He tilted his head as Soos stuck his tongue out, his expression full of a befuddled concentration that he couldn’t quite place. He flinched a moment later when the man scrubbed particularly hard along the rougher edge of his gem. “Hey, watch it!”

“Sorry, sorry again, Mr Quartz. But you have a real persistent smudge there. I told you, it was there the last time too.”

He frowned, pulling his hand away to scan over his gem. There didn’t seem to be anything wrong with it to him, if anything it looked shinier than he had ever seen it. Is this what the kid had wanted? To make his gem _look_ nice? What was the point in that? That was neither essential nor detrimental on the battlefield, so who cared? “I have no idea what you’re talking about. It looks fine to me.”

“No, wait, look. This, right here.”

“ _Oh_.” He curled his fingers around his gem soon after Soos lightly prodded at the matt edge of his gem, his fingertips brushing over the point of lost contact that ached with the distance that was between him and his brother. It was funny really, how the mark had been a sign of comfort, a symbol of support whenever they got separated on homeworld and he’d had to ignore the twisted words and hateful stares that were thrown at him on his own. The hissing whispers that spoke of disgust and dishonour at him not being with his charge – his only worthwhile position on the planet. He knew deep down it was similar for his brother, how the words ‘defect’ and ‘failure’ were thrown around with or without him there to look after him. He always tried to stand up for him, when the words got too much, let the barbed vicious tongues land on him for insubordination no matter how much his brother had tried to make him promise not to. But when he wasn’t there, he knew that his brother trailed his hand across the worn edge of his gem, a small moment of reprieve to remind him that his brother was always with him, and would come find him.

After all they’d both felt the connection when the other needed them.

But now the worn edge spoke more of a broken link than a steadfast connection. They were too far apart, there was too much between them and the edge felt cold and heavy like it never had before.

“That’s not a smudge.” He spoke softly, still tracing over it gently as if he could still feel something through it. He glanced up, heaving another much more bone weary sigh when he realised the man was sitting close, eyes lit up for the story that obviously sat behind his words. Looked like he wouldn’t get away with being vague. “It’s the contact edge. It’s where me and my twin were connected when our gem was growing in the kindergarten. For some reason, before we fully formed we separated and became two gems, but it left a…” Scar? That’s what the gems on homeworld would call it. The ones that liked to remind them of their imperfect gems. But he had never seen it as a cause for concern, not a scar that needed time to heal and wipe away what kept them together, that was for sure. “It left a mark, a way to always connect us again if we needed to.”

“Wow, I’ve never seen that before on a gem. Does that happen often where you’re from?”

He shook his head, a smile on his face as he ignored the bitter venomous tongues circling his head and focused on the one voice that had mattered. The mantra spoken to one another when no one else could hear. “Nah, we were special.” He rolled his eyes at the sparkle in the other man’s eyes and took his hand back away from him again, suddenly embarrassed by all the attention. “Not that anyone else thought that, mind you!”

“Aww, why not, Mr Quartz?”

“Why?” He froze at the question. To be quite honest, he had never really understood the answer himself. “Cause gems aren’t meant to be special! We’re all meant to fit into easily definable categories. Warriors, Scientists, Artists. As soon as you’re born your role is assigned to you. It’s just the way it is. They didn’t know what to make of us.”

“But that’s so cool! You could be anything you wanted to be.”

The gem bit the inside of his lip, a bitter resentment rising up at the words. If only that were the case. If only the first words directed at him from another older gem, their first contact with a gem from homeworld, weren’t ones that still sent a thrum of terror down his spine at even the thought of stepping out of line.

_That one’s of no use. Kill the spare._

“Our world is full of regulations, Soos. You can’t just _be_ something. You just _are_ something, end of. We weren’t some new novelty that everyone thought was interesting.” He looked up, his face shifting into regret at the pained expression he was receiving for his statement. It was funny really that this stranger seemed to pity that sentiment, when it was such an oddity to him to even think about being allowed to be himself. He tried to grin, nudging the man with his foot as he gestured widely. “I mean- those looks were left for the brightly coloured tourmalines. You ever seen a tourmaline in your graveyard, Soos? Nothing like my boring old brown gem. Cute shiny little things, those ones are, you should see them. They brighten up the courtyards and entertainment rooms like nothing else, let me tell you.”

Soos seemed to let the conversation slide with that and the gem inwardly congratulated himself for moving it on to safer territories. He rolled his eyes as his hand got taken back, some new odd smelling item, that made him wrinkle his nose, being swiped across his gem now.

Honestly he had no idea what this strange ritual was all about.

He didn’t say anything though, it still felt calming enough for him to forgo a small amount of pride in letting it continue.

He froze though when Soos spoke again, his words cutting through him and jolting him back to a harsh reality that said Soos was not as easily misled as he had hoped.

“Do you miss your twin, Mr Quartz?”

The gem hummed, his thoughts far away suddenly as he wondered what his twin was up to at that moment. “Hard not to when we were almost inseparable.” He cracked a small distant smile, the feeling on his hand lulling him into a false moment, one where his brother was sat beside him, tending his wounds after a not as dire day out adventuring. “I was his ‘right hand gem’ always at his side and he was my Sixer. No one could tear us apart.” He frowned, the moment breaking as he stared out at the ocean. “Well, until _I_ tore us apart by escaping homeworld and he refused to come with me…He chose homeworld over me.” The last words came out as a whisper, one that he didn’t really care if Soos heard or not.

It wasn’t really meant for him to hear anyway.

A small sniffle broke through his musings as he turned back to Soos, an eyebrow raised at his actions. “Soos?”

“Y-yeah?”

“Are you…crying?”

“Well, it’s so sad!”

His eyebrows were suddenly in danger of disappearing into his hairline. This guy barely knew him, why was he so emotionally attached? “Stop it. It’s unsettling…” He waited a few moments, irritation bubbling up as the man continued to rub ineffectively at his eyes. “Why aren’t you stopping?”

“I can’t just turn them on and off! Tears don’t work that way.”

“They don’t?…you humans are weird.”

“Is that a good weird or a bad weird?”

The gem looked down at his hand, now polished within an inch of its life and found that he did actually feel better for it. Re-energised like he normally felt after he had popped back out of his gem after a well-deserved rest. And really, honestly thinking about it, all though it had been a rough start on this unique little planet, it had so far proved a lot more interesting and far more his kind of place than homeworld ever had. He never felt like he belonged on homeworld, a broken part of a well-maintained machine. The weak link in the chain.

Here…here was different to say the least, with or without his twin.

Like he had a choice for once even though he was marooned.

“…Good weird, I guess. What? Don’t look at me like that! That does not mean I like you, do you hear me? Soos? Soos, _no_.”

“Oh come on, you like me really, Mr Quartz!”

“What did I just say? Are you even listening to me?”


	4. Obsidian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This oneshot: The Kindergarten.
> 
> AN: This one is a little different because the story is being told from two children who have no real…concepts yet. The italic’s are many not meant to be words but feelings between their mental link, I just obviously had no other way to formulate them in a fic ^^;

_Hey! Is it time?_

_…Do we have to?_

_Come on! What do you think’s out there?_

The small gem smiled, curling tighter around the warm body wrapped just as tightly round him, though the other seemed to be light-heartedly struggling slightly. They had no need to speak, had no concept of the process yet in the inky blackness that was their home. They had no reason to question anything either. Not the fact that they knew what the other looked like inside and out when they had yet to see light, nor how they could communicate without having learnt any language. They could just understand one another. There was nothing else for it.

It was what happened when one moment you didn’t exist and then in the next _both_ of you did.

And just like he knew himself, he knew the other just as well.

Just like the fact that the other wasn’t going to be content with staying in their happy little bubble for much longer even if he himself could stay here forever.

No as far as he was concerned it was time to explore.

The gem gave a little noise of glee as the other projected further into his mind, trying to brighten his curiosity as much as his own was obviously flaring. All bubbling ‘what ifs-‘ and other rambling questions and bright optimism for what lay just out of their reach. Small dancing images of other creatures just like themselves but slightly different with the soft hopeful question that maybe there were more like them just outside their solid protective home.

_Alright. Alright. I get it. Point the way._

And with that the two gems finally awoke properly for the first time.

The high pitch noise of happiness and excitement the other gave made his heart leap as his eyes opened in the darkness. He could feel the other shuffles around eagerly before he joined in. Both of them ingrained with the knowledge of which way to face and how to get out without even registering the process.

The brightness when they finally broke through was almost overwhelming. Everything had a sudden new smell to it, an almost taste as they took their first steady breaths of fresh air.

And the _colours_.

The small gem looked at the other, the pale hues so different from his own darker ones, the only colours they had grown accustomed to in their mental link. He was the same colour as the material they had just dug themselves out of, the powdery flakes caught around their gems and dusting their faces. The hard ground between their feet. The other seemed closer to the large structures that they passed, smooth and cold to the touch, that echoed strangely when they tapped on them. He was closer to the fluffy things high up above them that neither of them could reach no matter how hard they stretched upwards or climbed on top of things in the hopes of grasping one.

But there were so many new colours to look at as well.

Small little creatures so different from themselves that scurried away from them when they gave chase, screams of ecstasy scaring them further away even when they tried to mimic the noises they made instead to coax them back. The bright glowing orb above them that basked them in warmth and blinded them if they tried to stare at it for too long. The small peaceful moments when they were tired of running around and ended up staring upwards, hand in hand, as they rested ready to jump up and start their exploration again.

And explore they did.

Up and over, down and under, in and out. Wherever they could go they went. Always together, never apart for more than a second.

That way the emptiness of everything else didn’t get to them.

Because though they searched, though there were many holes much like the one they had pulled themselves out of, there was not another similar being to them in sight. No matter how much they searched, no matter how much they shouted out, nothing ever returned their call.

It dulled their optimism, their excitement. They’d been hoping for more friends like themselves to explore with. But something about the other holes also made them nervous, they were so much _taller_ than they were and so much _narrower_ than their own hole. Were they really made by beings like them?

What if there was nothing like them?

But that was ok, they had each other after all, and that’s all they really needed.

One and the same in more ways than one.

It had taken awhile to remember exactly how they had done it. How they became one again and flitted between the states. In the hole it hadn’t been an issue, it had just happened as and when, the meld a fleeting thought process between them. It had been when they’d finally decided to wake up and leave the comfort of that dark, warm space that there had been an almost audible snap, a small grating moment when they completely separated for the first time.

And melding back together after that point had taken more effort than they had expected.

But they had made it work. The time they hadn’t noticed it was getting dark when they’d travelled too far from their home and were afraid they wouldn’t make it back or would lose their way. Or worse that they would lose one another when their vision was impaired. And in a blink of an eye they were one again, making sure they could never lose the other. Or the time when their curiosity got the better of them and they both decided they _had_ to climb up through the higher holes right to the top and see what was on the other side. Even on each other’s shoulders they couldn’t reach the next hole so it had seemed only natural to become the bigger version of themselves to do the work between them.

And once they remembered, that was it. They were back on the same wavelength, jumping between the states as if it was nothing. If it helped to be one creature they would be, if it was more fun to be two, well then that was that. Nothing mattered, everything was an adventure and they would find out everything there was to learn together.

And then one day everything changed.

 

* * *

 

_Look! Look!_

The gem followed the others pointing finger, the jolt of delight vibrating through their joined hands and their ever present mental bond.

There were others here! Like them!

Well not exactly like them. They were bigger, much bigger, more like the other holes that lined the place they’d been exploring for the last few months alone. The pair looked at each other and nodded, smiling brightly. They could at least make themselves vaguely bigger by fusing and that way they wouldn’t be as nervous because they’d be together.

And within a blink of an eye they were one again and moving forward in barrelling, tumbling steps, both far too hyped up at the thought of something _new_. Meeting new people, figuring out what more there was out there that they’d been missing while they were on their own.

“Ahh, there it is.”

There was something about the fierce looking gem that made them skid to a halt and take a step back. Something about its hidden eyes, its sharp downward turned mouth so different from their own that set of warning bells in their head for unknown reasons. The way it seemed to be assessing them that sent a shiver down their spine as a half circle was formed around them by the others.

_This doesn’t feel right…_

_It’s OK, they’re like us, right?_

“Sir, there’s something wrong with its gem.”

_Huh? What’s wrong with our gem?_

Before they could take a moment to run a hand over their conjoined gem their feet left the floor below them as something grabbed them by the scruff of the neck. They glanced back up, now panicking and struggling as the gem from before with his covered eyes drew them closer to his face.

“Stop that.”

The voice broke through the panic, making them freeze in fear instead at the bark of an order.

“Good, that’s more like it.”

The larger gem prodded at theirs, face disinterested and uncaring as they shook uneasily at the motion, a shockwave of repulsion, a feeling they had never come across, rearing up in response.  He continued to poke and prod and turn them until his face contorted into absolute disgust and dropped them to the floor in an ungainly heap.

“The experiment was a failure. It’s a _fusion_.”

And with that it was like a bolt of lightning ignited through them, a wail of agony echoing as they were torn apart by a jolting pressure in their back. The small gems stumbled back towards each other, gems clutched tightly between their hands as they trembled violently.

They’d been forced apart. They weren’t allowed to be one. None of it made sense as they looked each other up and down, checking that they were ok as their mental link went into overdrive.

_What **was** that?_

_Who cares what it was, **why** did they do that?_

“So there’s our Pure Quartz.”

“It seems to have some…defects unfortunately.”

“Still, it might come in useful.”

The pair glanced up, shrinking back until their backs hit the wall as the other gems surrounded them. Only one of them was being looked at appraisingly however, and the other found himself growling, tugging him protectively behind him until all eyes focused on him instead.

A trill of terror went down him as his eyes locked with theirs but he kept his head up, forced the tremor out of his legs as he stood as tall as he could.

“And what is _that_ exactly?”

“I think it’s a Smoky Quartz.”

“Hmm. That one’s of no use. Kill the spare.”

“Are you sure, Obsidian?”

“Are you questioning me? We have no use for _that_. Get rid of it.”

There was nowhere to run and there were hands pulling them apart no matter how much they tightened their hold on one another. They’d already been forced from their fusion, the thought of losing their connection entirely was not something they could even fathom, even without understanding the direness of the other gem’s words. All they knew was that everything about this situation was wrong, a survival instinct creeping in that neither of them could comprehend but latched on to nonetheless.

_No, no, no!_

_You can’t!_

_Don’t let them, please, help!_

Their eyes locked as their hands were wrenched apart, the Smoky Quartz taking those final words from their mental link as an instruction from the other. As the other screamed and wailed, struggling to be put down he instead struck out, fighting tooth and nail viciously.

He didn’t know how he did what happened next, it was just a feeling.

_Protect him. Look after him._

And like that the gem that was holding him gave a gasp of pain as the side of a shield connected with its face with a deafening crack. 

The small gem spun out of its grasp, throwing the shield at the gem holding the other and hitting it with enough force in the legs that it crumpled to the floor. The boy fell out of his hands with a small ‘ooph’ but jumped right back up, darting behind the other for safety as he brought the shield up before the both of them defensively, face filled with determined anger and fierce protective instinct.

“Well, I’ll be. You’re all useless or we’ve got a natural little fighter on our hands.”

“Obsidian? No ge- I’ve never heard of a gem materialising its weapon without training before.”

The small gem jumped as the shield was ripped from his arm, dissolving into nothingness beside him that he couldn’t seem to gather back up. He had no idea how it had formed in the first place. A small whimper escaped him as the same arm was grabbed in a tight unyielding grasp but this time the other was allowed to come forward with him.

Even if it hurt, he wouldn’t fight it, just as long as they weren’t separated again. As long as they could stay together he’d take it.

He found himself frozen again, completely locked up as he was forced to lock eyes with the regarding stare of the large gem. His visor flicked down to study him further, holding him captive. The eyes behind it were worse than the impenetrable visor that had been there before; stony, judgement but with a small hint of intrigue that sent a shudder of unease through him.

“Huh. Maybe I will have a use for you after all.” The gaze grew harder, the grip tightening around his arm until he whined. He was shaken for the noise, his jaw clacking shut quickly. “Hush.”

“You listen and you listen well. If you know what’s good for you, you won’t disappoint me.”

“Because a gem without a use won’t be tolerated under my command.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: And there we have Filbrick e.e couldn’t not have him as a homeworld gem. I’ll do an info post on his gem in the morning, but for now I should really sleep.
> 
> come see me on tumblr for all the rambling headcanon posts + amazing art by cirilee x


	5. Reality Sets In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This oneshot: Living on homeworld with Obsidian.
> 
> AN: Sorry, sorry, sorry! I’m back, I promise! Also Filbrick is terrible in all aus, you’ve been warned. (Also warning for panic attacks, maybe? Idk, just two small teenagers dealing with Filbrick and being treated like adults/soldiers)

“You know he’s just testing you, right?”

“Please tell me you’re joking, Sixer.”

The gem frowned, glancing up from his microscope at the disbelieving tone of his brother. He raised an eyebrow, his head tilting to one side as he regarded the stiff posture of the man before him. “What? Why?”

The other gem raised his arms up in defeat, turning his back on his twin as he crossed them again defensively. “He wants me to fail, I’m sure of it.”

“Quartz…”

“Sixer, _don’t_.” The other gem hissed, turning around to check they were alone. “You know how the higher ups get when you call me that.”

“Well, let them huff and puff.” He shrugged, putting his hand on the other’s shoulder in a comforting gesture, trying his hardest to ease the tension he could feel thrumming through the muscles. “Look, today’s just another test day for you. You’ve had countless before with or without him supervising. You’ve been practising, day and night and I know how well you’ve been doing with your own training. Just think of it as any other day.” He tightened his grip on his shoulder before smiling reassuringly. “And anyway, just because he’s hard on you doesn’t mean he wants you to fail.”

Apparently this was the wrong thing to say.

His brother glared at him, shaking the hand off of his shoulder and crossing his arms again, tight across his chest. “You don’t _get it_ , Sixer. He’s never wanted me around. The only reason they didn’t shatter me when they found us-” His twins words sent a cold spike of ice down his spine but he continued before he had a chance to stop him. “-was because of _you_. You’re the one they wanted, Sixer. Not me. I’m just a by-product and as soon as I’m no longer useful to them, they’re going to-”

“Stop right there.” The words seemed to bring his brother back to reality, who closed his mouth with a sharp snap of teeth. He could count the times he had seen his brother this high-strung and anxious on one hand. It was a shock, and one he wished he’d seen coming but then again they were so few and far between he never did. His twin always made a habit of bottling everything up and comforting him instead, making sure he was ok first and foremost. Not that he didn’t get upset, he just hid it well with a bright smile or a shrug of disinterest even as his hands clasped tight around his gem, a thumb trailing circles around the contact point. But it was always the older gem, their commander that brought this side of him out. Obsidian somehow had a way of getting right under his skin like nothing else could, his words biting through him even though others said the same on a regular basis. For some reason he could brush those comments off, but not Obsidian’s. Never Obsidian’s. “You listen to me. You were not kept just because of me. You showed how amazing you were at a young age by materialising your shield! No gem has done that before without training. _Ever_. Obsidian just wants to see what else you can do. He wants to keep testing and training you up because you’ve got potential. That’s got nothing to do with me.”

“But-”

“But nothing, Quartz. We may not have been the gems they were hoping to form in the kindergarten but I’m sure we’re useful to them.” He tugged his twins hand out from his chest, gripping the gem resting there close to his own. “Besides, this is just training. Once we’re both done with this they’ll let us go on missions. Go adventure by ourselves, remember?”

“Y-yeah. We’ll get away from this hellhole.”

It was his turn to shush his brother, hand hovering over his mouth as he glanced around worriedly. As much as it was both their dreams to leave this place, it would not do well for other gems to hear of this. It was a dream they had started when they’d first been brought to homeworld, a small shared agreement running through their heads as they spent their first night away from the kindergarten.

_We’ll find home again soon._

They’d found their places on homeworld as they’d grown. Become accustomed to it. But the dream was ever present at the back of their heads, rising up to the surface with mocking comments or snide remarks. The notion that they didn’t fit in, didn’t belong here was prevalent in their own thoughts and in the tones of the gems they met even if the words were never explicitly spoken. The dream had morphed as they forced themselves to try harder, be better, all in the hopes of some recognition from the commander that stood impassively above them.

_If all else fails, we’ll find home soon._

“Come on. I’ll be rooting for you from the side lines. What could possibly go wrong?”

 

* * *

 

“What is this? You call that fighting?”

Smoky grit his teeth as his feet skidded back against another hit but he held his ground, shield up against the torrent of sword blows being unleashed against it. He could deal with them, could deal with the onslaught but for some reason the words got through, an insidious whisper reminding him of exactly who it was behind each cutting remark, each slice of the blade.

_“You listen and you listen well. If you know what’s good for you, you won’t disappoint me.”_

Even with the words ringing through him, he knew to stay focused, dodging the blow that suddenly came at his side, shifting his shield to block it as he rolled out of the way unharmed.

“ _Pathetic_. Are you even going to try and attack me?”

His eyes narrowed as he gulped, his shield tight across his arm as he waited for the next attack from the older gem, strafing slowly to keep him in his sights. He couldn’t let the words get to him. He’d done that before, years ago, recklessly jumped forward as the voice had hissed at him to do, ready to face anything just to do as the voice commanded. All in the hopes of some kind of recognition.

Had let down his guard for barely a second.

He knew what that blade could do, knew that even the slightest touch seared a deep burn wherever it touched. It had only caught his arm, a slight nick that had had his shield rolling away from him with a dull ‘thunk’ before vanishing and left him wide open for more. He’d learnt two lessons that day.

One; he’d learnt just how fast he could be at materialising his shield before a blow hit.

The pain had brought him back to his senses, his eyes wide and panicked as he watched Obsidian racing towards him almost in slow motion, his sword drawn ready for a blow that as far as he could tell would cut straight through him, shoulder to hip. It had jarred him, sent him scrambling to raise his shield at the last moment against the blow but at least it had protected him.

And two, not to ever, _ever_ repeat that foolish mistake again.

Because despite what Sixer said, he had no such naïve notions that the other gem wouldn’t kill him where he stood given half the chance.

“No? You’re just going to defend? How are you ever going to defeat an assailant with that attitude?”

The gem gulped, glancing around for some kind of plan, anything to give him the upper hand. He knew the gem was right, knew that he had to strike at some point and in any other fight he would have. He’d run countless simulations, dodging and strafing and raining down blows on the simulated creatures that could hit back and did on more than one occasion. But this was somehow different. This was heightened. This was his _commanding officer_. Someone he was meant to respect and stand to attention to with everything, meant to feel the need to protect and die for him on par with his brother. But as much as he could never muster that up, he also couldn't muster up outright defiance. And that’s what attacking him felt like. It felt like he was doing something so utterly _wrong_ , fighting him.

Doomed if he lost, doomed if he won.

And so he settled for a stalemate, kept showing off his skills but not actively going out to hurt the other. Too worried about the consequences. The words ‘insubordination’ and ‘termination’ running round his skull. Not rising to the goading because that would lose him points, make him give that unimpressed sneer that was always a twitch away from his face-

Smoky’s eyes widened as he realised that though that look was not on the other gems face an almost worse one had taken its typical place. A dark frown was present as he seemed to scrutinise him, the unseen look sending a deep felt shudder through his very core at its sudden manifestation.

He’d angered him.

He’d been trying so hard but he’d somehow still disappointed him.

If anything he’d disappointed him more than usual.

“Have you made _any_ progress since our last match?”

_“A gem without a use won’t be tolerated under my command.”_

He gulped again, mouth dry as he turned his gaze to Sixer, hoping he’d have an answer that he could tell him through their link without the older gem being any the wiser. He could feel himself floundering, unable to really comprehend what exactly he was doing wrong. All he ever seemed to do was wrong, he never seemed to be able to do anything right. Not on his own at least – his Sixer though…he’d know what to do, he’d keep him afloat.

His heart sank at the fake grin and small thumbs up his brother gave him.

His twin had no idea what was going through his mind.

“Hmm, maybe you need a little incentive.”

He blinked, spinning back to their commander with a start, ready and waiting for a new flurry of attacks. But the gem was poised, a thoughtful expression on his face that set his stomach churning with ice.

He wasn’t looking at him.

He was looking at Sixer.

Before he could get a word out Obsidian shifted his fighting stance and the ice in his stomach churned through his entire bloodstream as he turned to his brother, still holding the fake smile though it was dimming slowly with confusion. He flinched, feeling heat beside him and raised his shield, assuming that the gem had only hoped to distract him enough to get through his defences, a curse running through his skull that he’d let him break through his steadfast resolution.

Obsidian raised his sword, making no attempt to move towards either of them, throwing him for a loop as he waited. The air felt charged, heat making his shield slippery in his grasp but he held on tight, ever ready. Obsidian brought his sword down in a sweeping arc, the crack as it hit the floor making him jump, but not as much as the blast of heated air that emanated from it and made him stumble backwards.

He stood dazed for a second, unsure of what had just happened before a pained cry echoed through to his popping ears.

The bolt of whatever it was hadn’t been aimed at him, his shield clattering to the floor as his mind seemed slow to piece together what had just happened. And then it all came to him in a rush, as if all the air had been knocked out of him. His brother stood, face a mask of surprise, and hand tight to his burnt face, as if the tail end of the attack had caught him, but it was enough. Enough for his heart to drop and his protective instincts to flare up at the pinprick tears blossoming away that he could barely see.

“S-Sixer!”

“Don’t move, soldier!”

Smoky froze at the voice, his head swivelling to take a shaky look at their commander, his body locked ready to run as soon as he was allowed.

“Stand up straight.” Obsidian sneered back at him, a vicious curl to his lips. “What is your role, gem?”

He felt his back straighten at the obvious demand for a response, his chest tight and puffed out as he stood and pretended not to let the tremors running through him show as he answered. “To protect my brother.”

“Correct! And what did you just do?”

“I-” His eyes slid back to his brother, the hand still tight across his cheek and eyes wide in a mix of shocked pain and fear. Smoky felt himself deflate, guilt and shame swirling through him even as his brother shook his head at him. “I failed.”

“That’s right.” Obsidian’s mouth hardened, his sword flicking back to his shoulder as he regarded the trainee. “And you realise the consequences this would have if this had been a proper battle? You realise what _failure_ means?”

He shook, unable to hold back the motion as he nodded, eyes now trained away from his brother and into where he assumed their commander’s eyes were. “I do.”

“Good.” The commander nodded, shifting back again and pointing with his sword back into the middle of the room, a gesture that the other followed until they were facing each other again. “Then understand this. I will not hold back next time. If I get a chance to attack him I will and with full force. You best be better prepared.”

Smoky nodded back, gaze hardening as Obsidian gave no more words, repeating his earlier strike without any warning at his brother, who still seemed unguarded. He lunged sideways, blocking the pulse of heat even if it felt like it was blistering and bubbling on the other side of his shield, his hair wisping above it singing in its dissipated run off. He didn’t have chance to congratulate himself as Obsidian tried to dart passed him, to strike out around him and he followed, knocking him off course swiftly and finding with a small jolt that it earned him a small sound of approval.

It was at that moment that he understood what the other was teaching him. That he couldn’t just defend as much as he wanted to. The longer a fight was drawn out, the more chance there was that his twin would get hurt and he couldn’t have that! No, he had to end the fight as soon as possible, get the first strike in and if that didn’t work then – then he’d have to do something more drastic.

Now with the knowledge that this was a fight he had to win, he started to experiment. As another long range attack came towards him, he forced his shield forward against it, feeling the pulse grate against his shield instead of dissipating, ricocheting back at his attacker. He gave a small proud grin as the gem stumbled back, his own charge of heat being blocked only by a quick defensive motion with his sword.

His heart leapt into his throat at the rage that engulfed the other, obviously having not actually expected to be bested in any way. He got himself ready for another head-on attack, sure that he was about to be punished and felt everything fall around him as the gem feigned an attack to his side before darting around the other.

_No, no, no_.

He didn’t let himself stop to think, didn’t let anything get in his way as he forced himself backwards and darted passed the other, skidding around quickly to face him again; anything to stop the gem from hurting his brother- his Sixer, again.

He felt his shield shrink without conscious effort as he pulled his hand back, felt it land deep and heavy on its mark with a vehement satisfaction as he let everything he had pour into the punch. Felt plastic and glass crunch beneath his knuckles and saw eyes he hadn’t seen in years, staring back at him with something akin to pure astonishment.

The shock wore off quickly, the adrenaline pumping through him at punching his commanding officer dying into nothingness as he became aware of the position he had gotten himself into far too late.

Pain blossomed as the revelation hit him, white hot and sharp through his entire being.

 

* * *

 

It was like the world slowed down to a crawl.

Time had stopped as his brother’s shield connected with Obsidian’s face, a small gasp of air leaving him in utter fear as he saw the other gems head snap to the side with the force of the blow. For just a moment there was complete silence, an unnatural stillness that contrasted the earlier haze of movement that he’d struggled to follow with the sheer heat pulsing through the side of his face.

The stillness flooded the gem with a sense of pride mingling in with the outright terror.

His brother had beaten Obsidian! He’d proved his worth once and for all! Surely the commander couldn’t be too angry for the blow considering it was a sparring match? Surely this would be the end of the test – maybe even tests in general in the future, his heart swelling at the thought. It didn’t matter if he got hurt in the crossfire, he just needed to make sure his brother didn’t feel too guilty about that later on. He tried his best to ignore the warning bells screaming at him that Obsidian used him against his brother, the louder voice pointing out that it had helped in the end, even if he wasn’t quite sure that the lesson his brother was learning was one that he agreed with. His twin should fight to protect himself, not just _him_ , even if that was the role he played on homeworld.

A soft whine brought him back to his senses, dragging him out of his swirling thoughts.

It tore through his heart, that sound. A sudden sharp pain flooding through their connection seconds afterwards that he hadn’t felt before. His head felt heavy, unresponsive as he forced his eyes downwards and suddenly he felt hollow, his insides vanishing with a reciprocated whine of his own.

Obsidian’s sword was inches deep into his brother’s side.

“Quartz!” He found himself stumbling up, unable to contain himself as he finally took the scene in its entirety, his brain tripping over itself in its attempts to catch up. They were so close to him, no longer in the middle of the room where they had been fighting. Obsidian had been trying to force attacks through his brother’s defences at _him_ to make sure that his twin remembered why he was being trained in the first place.

Obsidian had tried to physically attack him.

His brother had jumped in the way.

The sword deeply imbedded in his brother’s side was meant for him.

_“You know he’s just testing you, right?”_

_“Please tell me you’re joking, Sixer.”_

His own optimistic words ran through his mind as he watched pain glazed eyes slide over to his for a bare second, his heart thudding fitfully in his chest at his brother’s sluggish response to his call.

This wasn’t just a test.

Or if it was, he hadn’t realised what the punishment for failure would be.

_“He wants me to fail, I’m sure of it.”_

A pure animalistic cry escaped him as his brother vanished, his mouth opening as if to comfort but the words never left him as his entire being just disappeared in a puff of warm air. His legs crumpled under him, knees hitting the ground at the same time as a loose gem bounced down in front of him, rolling to rest just within his reach. Shaking hands reached out to the gem, wanting to touch it but not at the same time, hovering fretfully above it as he tried not to let the tears fall. Too scared to confirm what their connection was telling him. That the phantom pain across it had disappeared- no, that everything had vanished from their link into a hollow empty darkness and that this was it.

He’d lost him.

How could he have lost him over a sparring match?

_“I’m just a by-product and as soon as I’m no longer useful to them, they’re going to-”_

He’d never felt so alone before, completely cut off from his twin.

_“That one’s of no use. Kill the spare.”_

His mind span with the memories. He’d never thought that they would actually do it. It was a threat to keep them in line, that was all. He’d been so naïve. He’d known that his brother believed it, had known that those words running through his head now were half the reason he had been so terrified of Obsidian in the first place. But they’d worked so hard, they’d achieved so much that he’d just assumed that the older gem had been keeping up the front, keeping up appearances even when he was actually impressed by their progress.

He could have laughed at his own stupidity if the consequences weren’t so dire.

He was meant to be the researcher, the _smart one_.

Yet his brother was far less gullible it seemed.

And now none of it mattered. He gulped, finally resting his hand on the other gem, fingers curling round it gingerly before bringing it to his chest as his mind wandered.

He’d just have to keep the gem safe. He’d find a way to bring him back. There had to be a way. He couldn’t be-

He just _couldn’t be_.

“Good. That’s more like it.”

Sixer’s head shot up at the approving tone to the other’s voice, his neck cracking with the force of the movement as he watched Obsidian impassively take off his visor and inspect the damage before flicking it back on to his face, fully formed as if nothing untoward had just happened.

He felt nauseous at the sight. Did he not care at all?

“Wha-”

“He did his duty. He protected you.” The older gem stared down at him, the look though unseen making the hair on the back of his neck stand on end with its intensity. He fully understood his brother’s trepidation now about their commander. Everything was duty and responsibility and if he wasn’t already elbow deep in the worst case scenario he would have been terrified for his brother.

As it was he couldn’t bring himself to feel anything other than a deep-seated despair, his soft words a warble of agony.

“But he’s-”

“What’s with that tone?” His mouth snapped shut at the forceful reprimand. “You should be proud of him. This is what he was made for. His only redeeming quality.”

He shook his head, unable to agree with that even as their commander towered above him. He shrunk back, hands still tight around the gem in his hands and for the barest of seconds the lines connected, their gems slipping together at the contact edge.

He felt a pulse of calm push through him, a small tether that was trying to shush his sadness though it was dull and lethargic in its execution.

It was enough though.

Enough to know his brother was still present.

Enough to know that his brother was still trying to comfort him through whatever pain he was feeling.

He glanced down, pulling the gem away from him in wonder so that he could stare at it properly. He took a deep lungful of air before he finally looked back up at Obsidian who still stared at him, expressionless and growing impatient. “Is he-?” He couldn’t finish the question.

“Oh? Of course this is the first time. Oh stop snivelling, he’ll be back out of there as soon as possible if he knows what’s good for him.” He went to tap the gem with his sword, to further drive the point home but Sixer’s hands were swift, the gem back tight in his fists and close to his chest again in defiance.

The older gem tsk’d, shaking his head before he turned and walked away as if this was a typical day for him and not an earthshattering moment as it felt for the other. The moment had slowly stitched itself back together, a shaky exhale of breath leaving Sixer as he realised this wasn’t the end, his brother would be back with him soon.

His breath caught again, cold sweeping through him at Obsidian’s last words.

“You’ll need to get used to this. This may be the first time but it won’t be the last. Just be thankful that he’s there to make sure the same doesn’t happen to you.”

Sixer sat where he was for a long time, he wasn’t sure how long, taking in the other’s words and letting them ricochet around his head, much like he knew they always did in his brother’s. He was seeing things with fresh eyes, the urgent need to leave that had buried itself blooming back up hot and tight in his throat as he fought back tears.

He longed for the day the pair of them could leave on missions, just find solitude once in a while and be themselves, even just for a moment.

For now though his grip tightened around his brother’s gem, feeling the pulsing emotions echoing back at him with stark relief and he sent the same comforting thoughts back, a hiss of a whisper that everything would be OK as he stood up.

His brother had protected him, had sacrificed himself but he’d be back soon. He knew he would be and as much as Obsidian had given him a deadline it seemed, _he_ on the other hand would wait until his twin was ready and healed enough to come out and join him in the real world again.

Until then, he vowed to keep his gem safe and sound away from anyone who might try to hurt him.

It was the least he could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: just in case! At this point the twins don’t know this wouldn’t kill them. Ford saw his bro vanish and thought that was it…I feel terrible but I was thinking about that scene with Pearl and Steven and going ‘ooo what about one of the twins dealing with that for the first time?’ at first I wanted to do Stan with Ford poofing but considering Stan was meant to be Ford’s bodyguard on homeworld I thought it was less realistic.


	6. Close Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This oneshot: Stan’s meeting with Wendy. Supernatural hi-jinks occur.
> 
> AN: Silly little fun thing if you ask me :3 Thanks for the lovely messages I’ve received today ♥ You all made it a great birthday for me ^.^

“Are you guys sure about this?”

“Come on Thompson! It’s just an abandoned convenience store. What could go wrong?”

It had taken what felt like an age to convince everyone that it was a great idea to sneak into the old store. It wasn’t like anyone would care, it was just a bit of an adventure that could get them into trouble. Besides, that just added to the fun of it.

Now Thompson was trying to ruin it all, as usual.

Robbie rolled his eyes at the boy. He always knew how to bring an idea down, he didn’t know why they let him hang out with them sometimes. He was about to open his mouth again when Wendy scurried over the chain link fence as if it was nothing and stared back at them from the other side, a slanted smirk on her face.

“Come on, it’ll be fun.”

Robbie grinned, again opening his mouth to agree when she yet again got there first.

“And if it’s boring, we’ll just leave again. Easy as, see?”

Robbie huffed, mouth snapping closed.

Trust Wendy to be indifferent to it all.

 

* * *

 

The gem had no idea what was going on. One minute he’d been minding his own business, the next he seemed to be surrounded by oddly sized humans.

“What on earth are you doing in here?”

He blinked over at them, still perplexed. This gaggle of – were they young humans? - seemed to be staring back at him with similar expressions. They didn’t look like kids but they also didn’t look like adults from what he could gather. They were some weird in between stage. It was still disconcerting to him that humans grew so…linear. Why didn’t they just vanish into themselves and grow up all at once? What was with this awkward slow speed of changing into another form?

He blinked again realising he was still being stared at, the gazes slowly turning suspicious as he silently stood in the small store with his arms full of Pitt Cola. “Uhh…” He felt like he needed an explanation but at the same time had almost nothing to really give as an excuse. Soos had introduced him to the drink on one of his many trips down to visit him, insisting that he needed food when he didn’t. He did the same about sleep too. The gem wouldn’t admit it but he found he liked this drink out of everything else Soos had given him to try enough to carry on drinking it even though he had no need for it. It felt like a treat he could give himself once in a while.

All of that seemed fairly weird to explain to a random group of young humans that he’d never met before.

He stood up straighter, raising an eyebrow and pretending he knew what he was doing. It was something he remembered older gems doing with him and Sixer that didn’t always have the desired effect but was the best he could come up with at short notice. “I could ask you the same, can’t I?” His voice came out gruff, commanding and he took a small amount of satisfaction as two or three of them backed up slightly.

The red one seemed to have no such nervousness around him though, raising her own eyebrows in return at him as she crossed her arms. “Well, we’re here because this place might be haunted. What’s your excuse?”

The gem frowned. What was ‘haunted’? He didn’t want to ask, that would ruin the gruff vibe he was going for, the commanding one that said he knew everything. Instead he just went for being honest, no lie coming quick enough that seemed useful in this moment. Besides, being honest seemed to work with Soos anyway. “I wanted more of this stuff?”

“So you’re shoplifting?”

“I’m not allowed to just take it?”

The red girl blinked at him before turning to her friends in disbelief, a small smile on her face. “You know, I kind of like this guy. He’s not like other adults.”

“You sure about this, Wendy?”

Wendy, so that was her name, the gem nodded to himself, sneaking the information away. He’d probably continue calling her red, it was easier to remember. He perked up as she spoke again, looking over at him.

“Well, I think he’ll leave us to it right? We won’t tell anyone he was here shoplifting and he won’t tell anyone we’re here just hanging out, right?”

He tilted his head, grinning widely back at her. He didn’t know what it was but he found he liked her. He still didn’t know what he was doing wrong by being here and taking what he needed, or wanted as the case may be. Homeworld was set into designated areas. You were allowed in places or you weren’t and the facilities, in those areas the gems were allowed, were yours as and when you needed them.

If he was honest he was really liking the freedom this new world gave him.

So if the girl didn’t want to fight and they could both have this little place shared between them, he had no qualms with that. He wasn’t going to chase them out, that seemed like more effort than it was worth if they were going to let him have his drink. “Sure, I’ll stay out of your hair.”

And so an unlikely acquaintanceship was formed as he left them to it, happily trailing around the store with a small sense of excitement for more trinkets to add to his growing collection while they had their fun in the main area.

He noticed after a while though that he was being followed, that the red girl was too curious for her own good and had left her friends to watch him. He felt his shoulders hunch slightly at the gaze levelled at his back, tried his hardest to shuffle away from it every so often.

It felt weird after running from everything to be watched so avidly.

“So what exactly do you need that for?”

The gem sighed, realising it was pointless to try and ignore her. She almost seemed like Sixer, far too inquisitive and not able to read the clear ‘stop’ signs being levelled at her. He shrugged, looking back at her from the section, not knowing he was fiddling with a small plastic toy in his hands. “I don’t know. Just looked interesting.”

“You’re not from around here, are you?”

He tilted his head, eyes narrowed as he watched her. “Why do you say that?”

“Well for a start, you seem to have a gem embedded in your hand.”

His eyes followed hers, the gem visible against the cans in his hands. He quickly shuffled the hand behind him, his heart giving a worried jolt in his chest. He already had that suspicious Rico after him, he’d rather not have more. He’d been stupid to think all humans would be like Soos and hadn’t hidden himself well enough when chatting to the guy. But he hadn’t thought everything through in this moment either, the movement causing a cascade of cans from his hands that made him curse and grumble as he bent down to pick them up, still trying to hide his gem at the same time.

Suffice to say, he was failing miserably.

“Oh I didn’t mean to- Wait- here, I can help with that.” Wendy vanished, dashing of quicker than he’d expected for the slouching girl, before coming back, backpack in hand. She ripped the tag off of a bag, with a conspirers grin, slipping the cans in without a second thought. They were just going to waste after all. She handed it back to him with a joking flourish. “That should be easier.” She held the bag away slightly as he grabbed for it, putting the other hand up and doing her best to give him a scolding look. “I should tell you though that shoplifting really is frowned upon. The only reason no one will care so much here is that no one actually comes here anymore. Everyone’s too scared to come in and take the inventory so if you’re fearless enough to try and steal from here, knock yourself out.”

The gem frowned, taking the bag from her, still confused. Though he almost became distracted by the bag, slipping it around his arms with a small sound of approval. “You don’t just take things when you need them?” The question bubbled forth without him being able to stop it.

“No, you have to buy things…” Wendy’s eyes were wide, a contrast to her usually laidback state. “Wait! Where do you come from that you don’t have to pay for things?”

The gem found himself opening up to her, he wasn’t entirely sure why, telling her bits and pieces about homeworld as if it was just a place he’d visited in passing. Not too much, never anything about himself but just the world itself. He could see she was sceptical, but that just made it easier. He could embellish here and there, spin the tales of travelling wider and leave out being exiled as if it was just a mere blip on his radar.

It was strangely comforting to talk about homeworld objectively.

A piercing scream cut off their conversation.

The gem slipped into a protective mode without thinking as he darted out to the other kids, shield raised against the unknown threat.

And found himself face to face with two translucent humans.

He dropped his shield, eyes wide as he looked between the cowering kids and the two floating people. A small thrum of awe went through him. He hadn’t seen a human hover before! “Who are they?”

“ _Who_ \- What is the more important thing! They’re freaking ghosts!”

“Ghosts?”

“Dead humans.” Wendy supplied as the gem’s eyes still bounced between the two groups in confusion. She found his utter lack of care of the situation comforting enough to keep her cool.

The gem turned to her, shuffling her behind him along with the other kids as he held his ground, shield still at his side. It didn’t matter what they were, the kids were scared so he’d stay as a barrier between them until he’d worked everything out. “This is what happens when you get hurt badly?” He couldn’t bring himself to be scared of these creatures. Humans had so far seemed weak, he didn’t see how a dead one would be any worse, but the kids seemed frankly terrified of the prospect.

“Well yes and no? None of us have ever seen one before!” Wendy’s voice cracked slightly, shocked at the concerned gaze levelled at her by the gem. It wasn’t his fault; he had no idea what was going on but it was weird to be comforted by a stranger, or for a stranger to even see her lose her cool at all. “Not the point. This doesn’t happen to you guys when you-?”

“What? No of course not! We just regenerate in our gems?” He gestured at his hand as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. A sudden sharp shudder whispered through him as he spun back round. The ghost had just touched him, the outstretched hand sinking through his arm. It felt cold and slimy and he pulled himself away, slamming his shield forward in a jolt of disgust.  A grim satisfaction went through him as the shield connected. The kids started yelling behind him, questioning but he ignored it and disregarded the thought process that his shield making contact was probably peculiar and something he should pay attention to but he focused instead on knowing that he could hurt the things and the reassurance that gave him. “Alright. This is all kinds of messed up. You humans are weird, I don’t get how you work _at all_. Why would you make yourselves all floaty and gaseous when you’re injured? I mean, that’s hardly a good self-defence. My gem keeps me safe til I heal up, what exactly does this do?”

“ _Oh_.” The gem turned back to Wendy who looked slightly lost in how to continue, her face full of a sad understanding that he didn’t quite get. He kept the shield up, bracing it so that the ghosts couldn’t get through even though they kept trying, bouncing against his defence. He instead gestured for her to continue, snubbing their attempts which only seemed to increase their activity. “Well…uhh, are there ever times you can’t heal?”

“Huh? Well no, not unless our gems are – oh.” The gem stopped, connecting the dots as she nodded, her face showing no happiness at helping him get to the point. He glanced between her and the ghosts, eyes wide. “ _Oh_.”

They were shattered humans.

He gave a shudder, the hairs on the back of his neck rising at the thought. Humans could be killed by their physical forms being hurt, now wasn’t that a terrible thought. He’d have to keep a closer eye on Soos he realised with a jolt. Couldn’t have him getting hurt and turning into one of these _things_.

Speaking of which, his eyes narrowed as he took in the shattered humans with a new interest. They were trying to attack the kids. He’d heard of corrupted gems, broken beyond repair that attacked anything without abandon. Was that what these were doing? Launching at anything that came near them? His mouth twisted into a thin line, eyes taking on a flint edge to them as he pushed them further back and away with his shield. With the knowledge that these kids getting hurt could equal them being shattered he wasn’t going to take any chances. These shattered humans weren’t touching anyone here tonight.

“Come on, we’re leaving.”

 

* * *

 

It didn’t take long for the gem to get them out of their predicament. The ghosts started to throw things when it became clear they couldn’t physically get close. Began screaming and yelling before trying to lock the doors and keep them trapped but he just barrelled through every obstacle they threw at him. Everything bounced off of his shield with little effort. He shrank it down when he needed to, broke the glass out without any trouble or thought. He ignored the worried words he heard behind him, the whispers that they’d get in trouble for damaging property because, as far as he was concerned, at least they would be safe and sound.

He led them enough of a distance away, watched with amusement as at least one of the boys’ legs gave out on him and he fell to the floor. He wasn’t entirely sure what about that had been so terrifying. After all, it reminded him of adventures with his brothers, filled him with adrenaline and a sense of purpose again.

He hadn’t had a good fight, hadn’t defended someone, in far too long. He’d forgotten just how much it made him feel a part of something again.

Made him feel needed again.

He lapped up the praise and gratitude they threw at him, though he tried his best not to show it. He’d never see these kids again anyway most probably, it’d be best if they just forgot all about this.

“So, you kids still going to do stupid things like that?”

“Of course. It’s what teenagers do.”

“You…want to help me out with that store over there?” The gem pointed, realising just how close they were to the first building he’d ever seen on the human world. He could see the nauseating gem graveyard from here. He didn’t know why he asked really, just knew that Soos so far had objected to all his ideas but maybe these kids would be less likely to.

Besides, if he wasn’t going to see them again, he might as well see what he could get from them now.

“Dude, we are not helping you rob a jewellery store.”

“What? Why not?”

“Why?! Just because!”

 

* * *

 

A few days later he found an empty can on his beach that he happily put into his little collection. A few more days later another appeared along with something Soos called a keyring, a little trinket he remembered fiddling with in the store. This continued on every few days. Smoky would ask Soos what each item was before it got added to his collection with a hum of approval. Soos found it all amusing, watching the gem hoard useless items that most would throw away. But if it made him happy, he wouldn’t argue with him.

It was a few weeks later before the gem caught Wendy half burying another can in the sand.

He decided she could stay if she kept bringing him presents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Me and cirilee had a joke about Stan meeting some ghosts and his response to them (We also joked about him having to try and explain ghosts to Ford…it was fun XD)
> 
> edit: I forgot -  
> http://impishnature.tumblr.com/post/141776807460/crystal-twins-masterpost  
> This has all my info posts + asks me and cirilee have received on the au as well as artwork
> 
> If no one minds though or would like to see the information posts (how I came up with the gemstones for each gem etc) then let me know and I'll put them all up as a chapter on here? ♥


End file.
